Diciembre Íntimo
by Ofiuco Nefel
Summary: Snape sobrevive a la guerra y, renuente, debe apoyar a Hermione para curar a heridos de guerra antes de Navidad... sin saber que la castaña puede conocer el mayor secreto que él guarda.
1. Máscara de sombra

Era una noche fría.

Era una noche fría en Shell Cottage, y Hermione deambulaba afuera de la vieja propiedad, luego de dejar a Ron y a Harry en la sala, a la luz de velas, buscando soluciones en voz baja.

El tema era grave, pero Hermione se había retirado, disculpándose al decirles que necesitaba aire fresco… Ellos le pidieron que no se alejara demasiado, y los tranquilizó respondiendo que solo necesitaba caminar un poco.

No les dijo que desde hacía unas horas la acosaba una leve fiebre… Era esporádica. En Shell la habían cuidado bien, pero la fiebre volvía. El acceso más reciente fue durante el sepelio de Dobby, cuando sintió un repentino frío, seguido por una onda de calor, como si fuera culpa de la tarde ardua.

En el cementerio se limitó a que Ron la abrazara, pues el malestar fue agobiante, aunque guardó la compostura. La fiebre desapareció, pero luego de hablar con Griphook, la dolencia volvió. Desde hacía un rato tenía las sienes acaloradas.

Y ese dolor de cabeza… Pensando que el aire fresco la ayudaría, Hermione caminaba por los terrenos resecos. Padecía un malestar insidioso, agazapado, esperando el momento de atacar, como ahora.

Era efecto de las torturas de Bellatrix.

Hermione prefería callarlo. Suficientes preocupaciones vivían, pensaba ella al andar por los prados estériles, como para aumentar los problemas con hablar de sus malestares. Se decía que lo suyo era muy pequeño en comparación con lo que estaba en juego. Pero le enojaba sentirse enferma. Confesarlo le era poner en duda su fortaleza y peor todavía, era admitir que desconocía cómo resolver un problema.

No deseaba ser una carga, mas su temperatura en ascenso le hacía sentir los ojos pequeños y las mejillas encendidas, cuando tras un árbol tomó de su alforja, un pequeño frasco rotulado como _Díctamo_. Lo abrió y olisqueó pues, aunque no dejaba un cabo suelto, necesitaba comprobar la leve nota a almendras.

Sí, olía lejanamente a almendras, señal de que el ingrediente añadido continuaba activo.

Se lo aplicó en las cicatrices de los brazos, que no terminaban de perder el tono encarnado. Las frotó con el díctamo, levemente, con gesto obstinado en los labios. Claro. ¿Qué sabía Harry? ¿Creía que a ella, a ella ni más ni menos, le iba a esconder exitosamente el libro anotado por el Príncipe Mestizo? Ni en sueños. Harry jamás se dio cuenta que ella lo tuvo en su poder durante una hora.

Hermione amaba a Harry como a un hermano, pero en el fondo se sentía más lista que él. Por eso se solazaba, soberbia, de haber podido consultar aquel ejemplar tan útil a Harry para hacer trampa y lograr lo que no habría podido solo. _Qué falta de ética,_ se dijo de nuevo, experimentando grato alivio con el díctamo, mejorado con respecto al tradicional.

Fue ese libro, que ella aprovechó mejor que Harry y que habría sido más útil de haberlo tenido ella, lo que le permitió mejorar el díctamo. Gracias a identificar un ingrediente en las anotaciones a mano, y relacionarlo con indicaciones en otras páginas, supo que podría usarse en forma medicinal ( _y teniendo poco tiempo para lograrlo,_ se dijo con orgullo) por lo cual, había incorporado a la poción tradicional, un preparado de hojas augustas.

Hermione suspiró al detenerse el latido doloroso de las cicatrices,. Dos aplicaciones más y cero molestias, calculó. Y pensó que necesitaba conseguir más _Augustifolia_ antes de asaltar Gringotts, pues mejoró el díctamo por aquel entonces en previsión de futuros peligros. Y todo indicaba que se acercaba lo más grave, por lo que acababa de oír.

Se acomodó la ropa, guardó el frasco en la alforja y siguió andando hasta que llegó a una pendiente. Iba aliviada, pero no cómoda, pues la fiebre, escasa y todo, le molestaba en los ojos. Leves punzadas le insinuaban que la jaqueca empeoraría. No parecía grave, pero podía ser muy inconveniente si necesitaban contraatacar o cuando menos, correr.

Andando entre tierra reseca, enlodada a tramos, Hermione bajó entre árboles espaciados hacia un lago con reflejos de luna. Los sonidos de Shell Cottage llegaban amortiguados.

Y todo ruido dejó de escucharse, excepto el viento frío, que aumentó en Hermione su sensación de fiebre… La debilidad aumentaba, también las décimas de temperatura, y tuvo una punzada en la cabeza. ¡Quién sabe qué mal le dejó aquella sucia arpía!, se dijo. La Gryffindor decidió regresar al Refugio.

La subida fue dificultosa. Suspiró, masajeándose las sienes, y se dijo que la varita que usaba no le iba a servir del todo si necesitaba el hechizo de Aparición. En eso, el viento corrió más fuerte.

Y con el viento llegó presta, haciéndola girar a todos lados con asombro, una oleada de luciérnagas que desprendían brillos vivaces, volando libres.

Las luciérnagas brillaron en torno de Hermione, quien las siguió moviendo la cabeza en su ir y venir, al rodearla y elevarse un poco, desprendiendo tenues resplandores, para luego ir en dirección al lago.

Su vista las siguió en el fresco de la noche, en el marco de los altos árboles, hacia una franja de luz de luna sobre el agua, y entre el lago y ella…

… descubrió a una alta figura encapuchada, que la observaba...

Las luciérnagas se dispersaron, dejando aquella silueta.

A todas luces era un mortífago, y sobresaltada, con las huellas frescas del miedo y del dolor, la castaña tuvo el impulso de correr o defenderse, pero eligiendo lo último tomó la varita y apuntó brusca hacia el desconocido.

El llegado incógnito, cubierto por una larga túnica y capucha negras, alzó las manos a la altura de la cara, lento.

—¿Qué buscas? –le gritó Hermione, furiosa.

En respuesta, el desconocido le tendió una mano, con la palma hacia arriba.

Hermione dio un paso atrás, con ira y nerviosismo, apuntándole. El gesto conciliador del sujeto no la convencía, pero ella estaba muy lejos de Shell como para pedir apoyo; no se escuchaba un ruido y no la oirían, todavía afónica por las voces dadas en casa de los Malfoy. La fiebre le ceñía la cabeza. Iba a lanzar una maldición a aquel sujeto desarmado.

Las luciérnagas volvieron, encendiendo sus puntos dorados alrededor de Hermione, que las siguió de reojo un segundo, con su tenue misterio en la noche fresca, llamándola a la calma.

Las luces rodearon también al desconocido, quien avanzó lento hacia ella, tranquilo, pero con determinación. Dando otro paso atrás entre los brillos, Hermione no lo notó amenazante, sino lleno de una decisión calma, urgente; un poco imperativo y sin embargo, con el sentir que expresaba su mano hacia ella. _No vengo a hacerte daño. Ven._

La castaña dudó, pero se reafirmó en el suelo y, lista para lanzar un hechizo, se dio cuenta que el desconocido llevaba una varita... Súbitamente se tildó de torpe. Él se le acercó para atacarla. Hermione no lo vio tomar la varita, ni alcanzó a reaccionar, pues un rayo azul brotó en chispazo insonoro, sumándose al brillo de las luciérnagas.

Hermione distinguió el pase del desconocido con la varita, en forma de ocho, y oyó lejanamente el conjuro.

La luz azul venida del extraño se alargó y tocó la sien izquierda de la castaña.

Hermione pensó que había cometido un error irreparable, un descuido de repercusiones inimaginables, cuando perdió fuerzas y se mareó, pero la sensación que experimentó la contradijo: un tremendo alivio.

Un bienestar la cubrió de pies a cabeza, restándole fuerzas, causándole un gesto de desconcertado placer y un resuello al liberarse de un peso. Soltó su varita y alcanzó a ver que ese rayo azul le había extraído de la sien, un pequeño objeto semejante a un trozo de metal irregular, que se esfumó.

Hermione cayó de espaldas.

Como el rayo, el encapuchado estaba junto a ella, recibiéndola suavemente en brazos, para que no se golpeara contra el suelo.

Sosteniéndola, firmemente se sentó al pie de un árbol, sobre la hojarasca, permitiendo que la chica cerrara los ojos, recuperándose en repentino descanso, recobrando el ritmo natural de su respiración.

Hermione abrió los ojos, sin asomo de fiebre, ni dolor de cabeza. Se sentía más fuerte. Asombrada como nunca, quiso saber quién la ayudó, pero el rostro en la capucha se ocultaba en una sombra artificial.

—¿Quién… eres? –preguntó ella, suavemente.

Él no respondió; sin embargo, su protegerla decía algo… Hermione tenía la cabeza en un brazo de él y una palma del desconocido sobre su muñeca… y él vibraba. Un poco.

La castaña percibió en él, en su tocarla en forma protectora, en su anonimato, una emoción contenida… Ni una presión más allá de cuidarla. Pero sí emoción de tocarla. En su inclinarse a la chica, para mayúscula sorpresa de Hermione, hubo un aire de mudo sentimiento.

—Me curaste –le dijo ella–. Ese objeto de artes oscuras quedó en mi organismo cuando me torturaron, me enfermaba y creo que se habría vuelto grave… ¿Cómo lo supiste? –su mirada emocionada deseaba saber qué escondía la capucha–. ¿Quién eres? ¿De dónde vienes?

Ella intentó traspasar el velo de sombra… No era únicamente asombrada gratitud lo que rompía sus barreras habituales. Eran sensaciones comunicadas por los brazos del desconocido, su conmoción notoria por tenerla cerca, aquella sugerencia de estar ahí por interés en ella.

Hermione llevó una mano a la sombra dentro de la capucha.

Él la detuvo y tomando su mano, la oprimió lentamente contra su tórax, cubierto por la túnica.

Las luciérnagas volvieron a volar entre ellos, rodeándolos de pequeñas estrellas, Hermione con gran emoción y el encapuchado contemplándola, acercándosele en silencioso sentir que se traducía en su manera de abrazarla.

Le soltó la mano, que ella le dejó en el tórax.

Y entonces él le tocó el rostro.

Hermione se sorprendió, con expresión de dulzura cuando el desconocido le pasó un índice, delicadamente, por una mejilla.

En sobresalto, insistente, ella introdujo una mano en la capucha, y aunque sintió sumergirla en una sombra líquida, recorrió brevemente el dibujo de unas facciones firmes, pero de nadie conocido. Nada le hizo identificar a alguien de Hogwarts o de los sitios donde había estado… Maravillada y trastornada por lo que esto significaba, nada dijo cuando el índice de él bajó a los labios rosas de ella, y con dos dedos, le tocó el mentón, con delicadeza.

Fue una caricia.

Fue una caricia que cambió la mirada de Hermione, al notar que ese contacto era por admirar sus facciones, por considerar exquisitos sus rasgos.

Y el toque, y la emoción de él, a la luz de las luciérnagas y a la luz del silencio, fueron los de un enamorado.

Dejándose llevar por el momento inusitado, inesperado, Hermione trató de desentrañar la identidad del desconocido, y aunque no lo logró, comprendió los motivos de él.

En brazos de aquel extraño, Hermione entendió que su haber llegado a curarla, su toque, fueron como si él callara de mucho atrás... Como si se hubiera silenciado voluntariamente y estuviera acostumbrado a silenciarse, pero no pudiera acostumbrarse a no sentir. Como si le fuera imposible no sentir y por esa razón viniera de un lugar lejano, arduo, pensando en ver a alguien en quien pensaba mucho…

… _a ella._

Un encapuchado que llegó rompiendo las normas, sabiendo en su fuero interno que la vería esa única vez. La única vez que la tocaría. Una, y no más. Por la fuerza de los hechos, porque así solía ser con él. Porque si no lo hacía ahora, no lo haría nunca. Y porque nunca podría decirle lo que sentía. Era alguien venido de otro mundo para encontrarla.

Había venido forzando la situación por este instante de cuidarla.

Hermione percibió horas de él, desconocidas para ella… Era inaudito y la Gryffindor se sorprendió como nunca. Percibió en él un sentimiento que nunca había esperado nada, ninguna retribución. Ni siquiera ser conocido por ella.

En la sombra de la capucha y en las luces de las luciérnagas, Hermione distinguió un par de ojos envueltos en oscuridad, dotados de un brillo que permitían ver una aceptada distancia. Pero que le decían cuán importante era ella, Hermione, para él.

Y aunque este momento era un cuadro efímero, la cercanía impuso su ley. En él, tenerla tan cerca abrió un dique. En ella, la proximidad liberó una marea creciente. Se acercaron uno a otro.

Hermione no pensó en nada. Olvidó todo.

La presión del futuro incierto, la necesidad de no perder esta revelación, y el placer que le daba aquel abrazo, la perdió.

La perdió el saberse amada en secreto.

Y llevada por su corazón, le rodeó la nuca con los brazos… Él, seguramente sin haberlo buscado, la abrazó y atrajo hacia sí.

Se besaron en la boca, con repentina entrega, con fuerza, con intensidad, apretándose, acariciándose los labios con deseo, entre jadeos y brillos de luciérnagas, besándose con entrega mutua, con necesidad, con deseos de más, sin importarles entender, sin mayor razón que el haberse encontrado.

El beso fue largo, y a pesar del súbito deseo que los hacía respirar rápido, Hermione experimentó en ese beso, la ternura e igualmente una caricia de amor.

 _¿Quién eres?,_ pensó Hermione, frunciendo el ceño, desconociéndose por completo, pero sabiendo que cuando llega el momento, nadie sale de él como el mismo de antes.

Se separaron, jadeando.

—¡Debo saber quién eres…! –exigió ella, con urgencia repentina, tomándolo de los hombros.

El desconocido le contempló la boca. La voz era desconocida, quizá modificada por su máscara de sombra.

— _¡No importa que no sepas quien soy!_ –susurró el extraño– _¡Yo no volveré._ _Me basta con haberte besado…!_

Se levantaron, tomados de la mano, y él la soltó y fue al lago, a paso vivo.

—¡Dime tu nombre! –pidió Hermione, con apremio, de pie.

Él se alejó unos pasos y giró a ella, casi implacable, atravesado por la urgencia de quien debe partir y desea resumir en breve tiempo.

— _¡Mi nombre es Nadie!_ –respondió–. _¡Soy una sombra! ¡No pienses en mí. No me recuerdes! ¡Te amo, Hermione Granger! ¡Pero yo nunca existí para estar contigo en ninguna hora!_

Dio vuelta y se alejó rumbo al lago de luna. Los árboles eran testigos mudos de su encuentro. La castaña insistió, temiendo no verlo más:

—No, ¡espera! –ella alzó la voz– ¡Al menos dime….!

Mas el mago desapareció en nube de noche, en revuelo de luciérnagas que dejaron a Hermione conmocionada, con una flecha en el corazón.

Y las luciérnagas brillaron en eco:

" _¡Yo te amo…!"_


	2. Una voz en las tinieblas

Las llamas devoraban el poblado en aullidos, pero en aquella casa sombría, los gritos cesaron.

El silencio no habló de paz. No podían sentir tranquilidad, ni Hermione, ni Harry, ni Ron, bañados en tierra, cenizas, sangre y sudor... La situación era más álgida, brotando peligros a cada paso. Todo pendía de un hilo. Y ahora, en grave drama, Hermione, respirando agitada, contemplaba a un hombre agonizante.

Harry estaba al lado del moribundo Snape.

La herida era terrible: un desgarro en un lado del cuello, jirones de carne que manaban sangre en abundancia. Pero aunque la herida era escandalosa, Hermione sabía de anatomía: la mordida de Nagini no trozó la arteria carótida, sino la vena yugular, y por ello supo que el deceso no era instantáneo, sino que contaba con unos segundos antes que sobreviniera.

Fue rápido. Metió una mano en la alforja y corrió hacia Harry, que tomaba las lágrimas de Snape y desaparecía rumbo al Pensadero.

No era que Snape le agradara. Pero por lo que Hermione acababa de oír, pensó que si Snape era el dueño de la Varita de Saúco, al enterarse de la verdad debió haberla reclamado. Si era un ambicioso sin freno, debió haber tratado de apropiársela.

Si no tenía frenos en el mal, podía haber tratado de tomar el lugar del Señor Tenebroso en un rapto de locura.

Y si era un cobarde, así como huyó de Hogwarts, debía haber intentado escapar de Nagini.

Pero no. Era evidente que se dejó atacar.

Y ahora se desangraba en el suelo, con la cabeza en el muro, en silencio.

Con gesto grave, Hermione se arrodilló al lado de Snape, que tosió. Pero no tosió sangre, se dijo la chica, prueba de que el conducto respiratorio estaba intacto, que la hemorragia no se iba a sus pulmones. Si podía oxigenarse tenía un punto a favor. Aun así era muy grave. La sangre se acumulaba en charca aparatosa.

Ron, siguiendo a la castaña, también se arrodilló, pero protestó al verla desenroscar el frasco de díctamo. Ella había conseguido más _Augustifolia_ en casa de Abeforth.

Y como si guardara respeto por el estado de Snape, el pelirrojo habló en voz baja, aunque para decir el nombre como prueba de que no merecía ayuda.

—Hermione… –susurró Ron– ¡es Snape!

Ella apartó a Ron, ante la sonrisa despectiva y ensangrentada del director:

—¿Qué hacen aquí, par de idiotas? –tosió– Haga caso a su imbécil amiguito y lárguense los dos, par de maldi….

Hermione vertió la mitad del díctamo en la herida de Snape, que se arqueó de dolor, sofocando un gemido. Ron lo observó, impresionado. Vapor de líquido sanguíneo, con olor a hierro, se elevó en el aire mientras la mirada del mortífago vagaba descontrolada por el dolor.

Aun así, furioso, negándose a ser auxiliado, Snape empujó a Ron haciéndolo sentarse en el suelo, aunque el pelirrojo se levantó rápido, para no ensuciarse con la sangre del archienemigo. No sabía si sentir asco, compasión o enojo por aquel desagradecimiento ante la ayuda, pero notó que la herida de Snape, cerraba.

—¿Quién le dijo que interviniera, estúpida Granger? –rabió Snape entre dientes, observándolos con profundo odio.

Inflexible, la castaña acercó el frasco a la boca de Snape. Éste forcejeó, aunque con menor fuerza. Sumado a la grave pérdida de sangre, el tono de su piel mostraba la acción de una fuerza invisible.

—Bébalo –le ordenó Hermione, grave.

Snape apartó la cara, con disgusto, debilitándose.

—¿Está loca? –rió con sorna– No beberé nada. ¡Lárguese! –susurró– Si pudiera ahora mismo los mataría. Mejor adelántense a mí. ¡Acaben conmigo!

Una mirada de Hermione a Ron y éste actuó veloz. No entendía los razonamientos de ella, pero pensó que Herms nunca daba pasos en falso y alguna razón poderosísima tendría, así que sencilla y bruscamente hizo la cabeza de Snape atrás y la castaña vertió el díctamo en la boca del enemigo.

Snape intentó resistirse y escupir el líquido, pero su reflejo al atragantarse lo hizo beber involuntariamente.

Repentinamente agotado, se las arregló para zafarse de los Gryffindor con cierto desplante cuando lo recargaron de espaldas en el muro.

—… increíble que aun en esta maldita hora, los deba soportar –jadeó, con la mirada perdida. Bajó la voz, cerrando los ojos–. Potter… Potter… Ojalá logre que lo expulsen… La oscuridad, la…

El discurso de Snape perdió el hilo. Se iba a la inconsciencia.

Hermione se puso de pie, obstinada.

—Ve con Harry –indicó, apremiante.

Ron se levantó y la tomó de un brazo, alarmado.

—¡Herms! No podemos abandonarlo.

La castaña lo apartó, sin brusquedad, pero inflexible.

—¡Ve, yo los alcanzo!

A regañadientes, pero preocupado por Harry y confiando en ella, Ron desapareció.

Hermione, sin apartar la vista de Snape, intranquila, pero decidida, tomó la varita.

No, Snape no le simpatizaba, pero ella era ágil de pensamiento.

El Señor Tenebroso estaba demasiado acostumbrado a ser temido, demasiado acostumbrado a ser poderoso, y por ende era incapaz de evitar la vanidad.

Al considerar a sus seguidores como esclavos, objetos, no había notado ciertos gestos, tonos de Snape, antes de atacarlo. Pero ella sí, y eso la había llevado a actuar. Por un segundo atisbó profundidades donde tuvo la insidiosa, pero clara certeza de que Snape mentía al Señor Tenebroso, y que le mentía para hacerlo cometer un error. ¿Por qué? No importaba. Pero si esto era cierto ahora, ¿podía haber ocurrido en otras ocasiones?

Hermione apuntó a Snape con la varita. Había algo raro y no eran sólo estos minutos. Ella misma había mostrado dudas sobre la maldad de Snape cuando los chicos calificaron los actos de él. ¿Y por qué envió a Harry al Pensadero? Ella había notado la mirada de Snape hacia Harry, inusitada, increíble.

Y la movió el gesto del desconocido que la ayudara... El que no había podido olvidar. Del que de tanto pensar había descubierto con seguridad y estupefacción, que era Cedric Diggory de adulto, o un Tom Ryddle de joven. Aunque aquello fuera inaudito.|

Hermione recordó el pase y el conjuro que la salvó. Dedujo que el mal causado por Nagini era la herida física y que al ser un horrocrux, su mordida transmitía un veneno invisible.

— _¡Remóveremala!_ –hizo el pase y repitió el conjuro.

Del cuello de Snape brotó, rodeado de breve destello, una forma metálica irregular, que Hermione suponía era la materialización de un hechizo maligno.

Y semejante a como sucedió con ella, la pieza brilló y se disolvió.

Liberado, exhausto, Snape resbaló al suelo, pero ella corrió a él y lo detuvo, sujetándolo de un hombro.

Hermione apareció en San Mungo con el enemigo herido, y el fragor de Hogsmeade cambió: un clamor de heridos, largo, destemplado, sollozos en la media luz del hospital en malas condiciones.

Llevó a Snape en posición recostada, flotante, sin conocimiento, entre heridos en camillas, o distribuidos en camas viejas a lo largo de pasillos en penumbra, saturados de olor a díctamo y a ungüentos, también a sangre y a miedo.

Lo colocó en una camilla, dejándolo en un pabellón desordenado, apenas iluminado con _Lumos_ , en una fila de heridos entre los que iban médicos afanosos y enfermeras. Lo sujetó de la muñeca a un barrote, llevándose su varita, aunque dudó que algún mortífago lo buscara. Estaban concentrados en el colegio y para Voldemort, su sirviente estaba muerto.

 _¿Será eso?,_ pensó Hermione, atónita. _¿Snape se sacrificó para que el Señor_ _Tenebroso se confíe? ¿Para que se crea todopoderoso y Harry lo destruya?_

La castaña apareció en un depósito subterráneo de Hogwarts. Por la escalera de roca de la que bajaban luces en movimiento, le llegó eco de gritos y retumbos de hechizos contra la cúpula defensiva. Angustiada por Ron y por Harry, buscó veloz entre frascos caídos al suelo, rotos casi todos. _Qué lejanos están los días de clases_ , pensó, al guardar en su alforja más _Augustifolia_ y elíxires.

Enseguida apareció en la lechucería. Desde ahí se estremeció ante el paisaje de fuegos en partes externas del castillo, iluminando violentamente la noche, y al oír gritos en los puentes.

Abrió las jaulas de las lechuzas para que no murieran abrasadas si los incendios llegaban ahí, pues estuvo segura que se combatiría en el colegio, y viéndolas escapar, tomó un ave.

En la zona de jaulas vacías molió las hojas medicinales en un mortero, añadiéndoles cantidades medidas del contenido de los frascos. Hechizó papel y pluma, que escribió mientras ella vertía todo en el frasco y lo agitaba:

 _Profesora McGonagall, he atrapado a Snape, la Orden debe ir por él a San Mungo ¡Ahora, por favor, AHORA! Hermione G._

O Snape era culpable y debía ser juzgado, o era inocente y se debía saber.

La lechuza llevó el mensaje volando dentro del castillo, que era un ajetreo de alumnos y profesores yendo y viniendo.

Hermione reapareció en San Mungo, justo cuando entre los heridos, un médico abrumado y concentrado revisaba a Snape.

—¿Por qué este paciente está sujeto? –preguntó, frunciendo el ceño hacia la castaña, que se les acercó.

—Es un caso del Ministerio –y añadió sin tacto–, revíselo, doctor.

—Es una herida muy poco habitual –comentó el médico, haciendo su trabajo, ignorando las palabras de Hermione–, son Artes Oscuras en un grado que desconozco, pero ha cicatrizado y no encuentro complicaciones. Es una herida limpia. Se encuentra estable, mas puede tener recaída, necesitará cuidados, yo no tengo ese personal. ¿Usted lo trató, es alumna, verdad?

Ella asintió, seria.

—En efecto.

El médico sonó burlón o acusador, cuando ella sacó el frasco de su alforja.

—¿Es usted médico? –preguntó él, señalando el díctamo.

Hermione tronó, abriendo el frasco:

—¡No tengo tiempo ni deseos de darle explicaciones!

El doctor respondió, enfático, aunque en susurro:

—¡Baje la voz, se encuentra entre heridos, no necesitan escuchar su altanería!

Lejana en su mente, a Hermione le pasó la pregunta de si un médico la había ayudado… Pero en esta hora crucial, de la que el mundo dependía, el recuerdo de las caricias en el bosque estaba amortiguado para ella.

Alzó a Snape de la nuca, que murmuraba, y le dio a beber del frasco.

—Díctamo –identificó el médico, ante el aroma en el aire–, le dio díctamo, ¿es el director Snape, verdad? Es el olor que tiene el herido, pero hay un toque almendrado.

Tomó el frasco de manos de Hermione, tomó unas partículas de hoja adheridas al vidrio, en el líquido un poco aceitoso que goteó cuando la Gryffindor lo preparó con nerviosismo. El médico desmenuzó las migas, para liberar su olor.

—¿En qué concentración añadió _Augustifolia_? –identificó el aroma.

La castaña respondió sin ganas, angustiada:

—Al 0.56%, la suspensión tiene una base de _Melisa officinalis_.

El médico abrió el frasco y probó una gota que puso en el dorso de su mano.

—Tiene bálsamo de betónica con bardana y _autumnalis_ -dictaminó _._

Ella bufó, rabiando de impaciencia. No soportaba a las personas semejantes a ella.

—¡No tengo tiempo para darle lecciones! –Hermione se exasperó-. ¿El herido está fuera de peligro?

Dado que Snape estaba débil, pero estable, el médico reveló su sentir con respecto al preparado.

—Le dije que aún requiere cuidados y esto es un gran hallazgo –asintió, admirado–. Es díctamo mejorado, se podrían elaborar emplastos o fórmulas magistrales, ¿tiene la receta?

—Ninguna fórmula es mía –aclaró ella, pero necesitaba llevar la voz cantante-. A cambio de la receta, usted tendrá personal para atender a este paciente –reviró.

—Un trueque, usted se cree muy lista.

La castaña se sintió mordida en su amor propio y asintió con naturalidad:

—No, no me creo, lo soy.

El médico pareció caer en cuenta:

—Su cara me es conocida…

Con tal de imponerse y por la presión, Hermione estuvo a punto de tomar la varita.

—Decida en este momento lo que hará –invitó ella, firmemente.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Bien, sus razones no son de mi incumbencia. Y en mi hospital no hay distinción al dar ayuda. Señorita –el doctor llamó a una enfermera que cruzó llevando apósitos–, que el doctor Abbott delegue lo que atienda y venga. ¡No proteste, hágalo! –la enfermera se fue a la carrera.

De mala gana, Hermione le tendió el papel donde gracias al ejemplar del Príncipe Mestizo, había anotado ingredientes y forma de preparación. No le molestaba ayudar. Le molestaba revelar su logro.

—En lo que mi colega llega –comentó el médico–, use su díctamo mejorado en paño húmedo, para limpiar toxinas de la piel, eliminadas por la sudoración.

La castaña estuvo a punto de desaparecer.

—¡No tengo tiempo, atiéndanlo ustedes! -respondió en voz baja, pero exasperada.

En la puerta, el médico fue tajante:

—No hay médicos ni enfermeras suficientes. Lo que hago por su herido es extraordinario. El doctor Abbott vendrá pronto, tiene mi palabra –señaló a Snape–. Escuche, ¿quiere que él viva? Dedíquele unos minutos.

Hermione se limitó a poner cara hostil al médico, que se marchó para preparar el díctamo mejorado.

La castaña mojó con premura unos paños con el líquido. No se le había ocurrido usarlo así. Aunque por inquietud, por temer no ayudar a Harry si la necesitaba, y por malhumor, ya no estaba del todo segura sobre Snape. _No puedo creer que esté cuidando al Murciélago._

Bruscamente, Snape le atrapó la muñeca.

Hermione se sobresaltó, cortándosele el aliento.

La mirada de Snape sobre ella, se desorientaba en las brumas de un delirio.

—¿Quién… eres? –masculló.

Ella intentó zafarse, pero él no la soltó.

—Soy Hermione Granger. Profesor…

Por su mirada, era notorio que él ignoraba dónde estaba. Y no la oyó, pues siseó:

—… Bellatrix, maldita arpía… Debí… Rabastán…

Su mano aflojó y cayó en el lecho, respirando agitado.

La castaña puso paños fríos en la frente sudorosa de Snape, que farfullaba con los ojos cerrados, tembloroso.

Snape respiró más rápido, y como buscando una solución abrió los ojos, sin ver el pabellón.

—… esta capa, debe ser el sol…

Volvió a hablar sin sentido, mezclando recuerdos y delirios mientras la castaña le limpiaba la frente:

—… no me di cuenta, esa serpiente en el techo…. El color de las llamas… ¿por qué no puedo olvidarlas?

Hermione vertía más díctamo en el paño, cuando se paralizó.

Alzó los ojos, poco a poco.

Snape le tocaba una mejilla con un dedo, y bajaba a sus labios.

Sin apartarse, ella volteó lentamente hacia Snape.

Snape estaba ahí, con Hermione, pero sin saber que era ella.

Él le habló, sin ver dónde estaba. Habló con la libertad del delirio:

— _Granger…_ –susurró.

A Hermione se le cayó el paño y abrió mucho los ojos, cuando Severus Snape, sin saber que era ella, con dos dedos le acarició el mentón.

La misma caricia que le dio el encapuchado.


	3. A pesar de ti

La clara luz de la mañana del 20 de mayo, entraba sosegada a San Mungo.

El viento leve y el sol amable iluminaban a Hermione, sentada en un sofá.

Afuera cantaban pájaros, y la luz temprana brillaba en los cabellos de la castaña, que llevaba ropa estilo muggle, limpia como ella misma, cuando miró de lado a Snape, con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Ha mejorado, profesor.

Snape entró a la habitación, recuperado y vestido como habitualmente. La última semana tuvo esta habitación para convalecer, luego de pasar ocho días inconsciente.

Hermione había dejado a Snape en el hospital, bajo la vigilancia de Tonks y de Sirius, enviados por McGonagall, y vuelto presurosa al colegio con Harry y Ron para el enfrentamiento final. Cuando todo acabó pudo usar el díctamo en los heridos, aunque no funcionó con algunos. Con Fred, por ejemplo, ni aun usando el conjuro a ocultas, y eso la acongojaba en grado sumo.

En el puente, donde Harry rompió la Varita de Saúco, lo celebró, reconociendo la grandeza de su amigo.

Pero se recordaba evitando tomar a Ron de la mano, y rehuyendo el beso que él trató de darle luego de usar el colmillo del basilisco.

La razón de actuar así con Ron, no la sabía a ciencia cierta. Lo interpretaba como necesitar una pausa interior. Y tampoco sabía muy bien por qué había esperado el despertar de Snape. Lo desconocía, pues no pensaba decirle nada. Sólo quería estar ahí.

De algo estaba al tanto. Luego de romper la varita, Harry regresó al castillo junto con Ron, pero ella se recargó en la baranda de roca, contemplando la lejanía verde y la neblina matutina en las montañas.

Era tanta la libertad, que nadie parecía creerlo. Un mundo nuevo, intempestivo, brillante. El sol la alumbraba y su calor la vitalizaba. Eso era la vida. Eso volvía a ser.

Y ella, aun con dolores en el alma por lo padecido, pensó en Snape.

Y conforme el día del mundo nuevo transcurrió, Hermione no se quitó a Snape de la cabeza... Su presencia aumentó luego de que en su delirio, Snape le acarició el mentón y pronunció su nombre, sin saber que era ella.

El mismo acariciar su mentón, como hizo el encapuchado.

Hermione estaba absorta en el peso de esa revelación. Fue una casualidad que ella estuviera presente. La de Snape fue una confesión involuntaria; por efecto de la herida y desconociendo quién estaba con él.

El solo saber que Snape sentía eso por ella, la tenía enmudecida, en un choque emocional semejante a un mareo, que duró cuando con otros alumnos y profesores colaboró en la enfermería para atender a los heridos del colegio, de Hogsmeade y de Diagon, pues San Mungo estaba saturado.

Una conmoción mezcla de alivio y pesar llenaba Hogwarts cuando la castaña dio la fórmula del díctamo mejorado a Minerva, quien además la felicitó por haber capturado a Snape. Pero la castaña dudaba que fuera una aprehensión. Más tarde, para aligerar sus pensamientos, la chica reveló a Harry cómo consiguió la fórmula y le ofreció disculpas por haberle tomado el libro.

Generoso, Harry sonrió al enterarse y también ofreció disculpas por haberse reservado el ejemplar. Agradeció a su amiga por el momento gracioso de esta revelación, luego de las penas acabadas de vivir.

No era la única explicación y no por cierto la más importante. Una noche a mediados de la primera semana de la victoria, sentado en un taburete frente a sus amigos en un sillón de la Sala Común, Harry, conmovido y sacudido, les había confiado lo que vio en el Pensadero.

Esa noche no había nadie. Por necesidad de sentirse acompañados y para recobrar el sabor de la camaradería, muchos alumnos de las cuatro casas, luego de conversar, preferían dormir en sus bolsas en el Gran Comedor. Así que en una Sala en claroscuro de pocos _Lumos,_ al calor de la chimenea crepitante, Harry les hizo saber el papel de Snape antes y durante la guerra.

Ron se fue de espaldas, literalmente, y Hermione, levantándose, se puso de cara a la chimenea.

—Siempre estuvo con nosotros –dijo Harry, sentándose en el suelo, abatido.

—¡Y tú estabas en lo cierto al ayudarlo, Hermione! –aceptó Ron, estupefacto, con las manos en la frente, viendo al techo.

—Eso es lo de menos –respondió ella, sin alzar el rostro–. Lo de más, es que Snape pudo morir sin que nadie supiera la verdad sobre él.

Ron puso una mano en un hombro de Harry.

—No te culpes, amigo… –lo consoló.

—Nunca lo entendí –con un nudo en la garganta, Harry se quitó los anteojos.

Hermione seguía con la baja, pensativa.

—Es lo que él quería –comprendió, abatida–. Que nadie lo entendiera.

Y saberlo, añadió un elemento especial a su sorpresa de conocer los sentimientos de Snape. No oyó lo siguiente que dijeron, cavilando, sus facciones iluminadas por el hogar.

Se obligó a retomar la conversación y recobrándose de las portentosas impresiones, se acompañaron hasta el amanecer, y no sería la última vez que necesitaran repasar sus recuerdos.

Como eso, cada elemento de la vida buscó su equilibrio. Pero las clases no se reanudaban. Los visos de normalidad tardarían meses en reaparecer. Por lo pronto, con aprobación del colegio y del Ministerio, alumnos regresaron a sus casas, aunque otros, con permisos familiares, siguieron en Hogwarts para participar en remoción de escombros y rescate de materiales escolares. Por orden de Minerva, las actividades finalizaban a las dos de la tarde. El resto del día los alumnos se reunían para convivir y restañar sus heridas emocionales. El trío conversaba mucho, también dándose tiempo para estar solos. Una de esas veces, Ron se despidió temprano, Harry quiso ir a caminar para reflexionar y Hermione quedó en la Sala Común, con sus recuerdos.

Apoyando los codos en las rodillas, puso la cara en las manos. Los chicos desconocían qué le ocurría, su trajín de pensamientos y perplejidad. Desconocían que para Hermione no se trataba únicamente de aliviar los recuerdos pasados. Ella intentaba serenar el revuelo de sus emociones en torno de Snape.

Las experimentaba sin creerlas por completo. Sin lograr detener su vaivén.

¿Agradecimiento? Claro. Agradecimiento y respeto hacia Snape. Mayúsculo en los tres. Tanto, que no sabían cómo lo expresarían llegada la hora. Mas la experiencia secreta de Hermione la dejaba perpleja, sacudida.

Hermione caminaba por los corredores, por los largos pasillos silenciosos, sin atreverse a formular las palabras, con expresión asombrada, seria.

Años aborreciendo a Snape, siendo detestada por él, pero en la noche anónima se habían besado… Se habían besado, y de una forma... Hermione, desconociendo que era él. Y Snape, pensando que él moriría, llevándose el secreto de…

La Luna brilló bajo un arco de piedra.

… _el secreto de que te ama,_ _y el hecho de que al besarlo, me sentí enamorada,_ se dijo Hermione, mirando desde el castillo a la noche, como si también le sorprendiera que la Luna tuviera facciones de plata.

 _Pensó que yo nunca lo sabría._

Lo que sentía no era sólo gratitud. No habría dado ese beso a un desconocido por agradecimiento. No habría olvidado a Ron por cualquier persona. Fue lo que percibió en el encapuchado, sus sentimientos, visibles pese a la sombra donde se escudó; eso la hizo reaccionar de aquella forma intensa.

Y hoy, tampoco era gratitud lo que sentía. Ahora aquel hombre, cuyas facciones no identificó en la sombra, tenía un rostro, cercano, _era Snape,_ y Hermione se sentaba en las bancas de piedra, con el fondo de la Torre y su reloj detenido, ella cerrando los ojos, reviviendo la electricidad de la cercanía, la calidez de los brazos y el ardor de aquel beso que no podía olvidar.

 _Snape..._

La revelación descomunal de que Snape sentía algo por ella.

El no entender por completo lo que ella experimentaba.

Hermione pasó días en el asombro, en la emoción desconocida y en el recuerdo de la caricia mutua. Snape. Sus rasgos al tocar su rostro volvían a ella, sin parar.

Y aunque habría preferido retornar a clases sin trámite, necesitó estar lejos de Hogwarts. Y como no había vuelto a salir del colegio desde el 3 de mayo, ese día 20 Hermione fue a ver a Snape.

Le alegró que San Mungo estuviera velozmente recuperado. Sus convalecientes eran dados de alta y los heridos del colegio, trasladados al hospital.

Hermione se encontró con el médico a quien dio la fórmula del díctamo mejorado. Le agradeció, prometiendo nombrarla doctora honoraria por brindar tan magnífico recurso.

—El profesor Severus Snape tiene el mérito –aclaró Hermione–. El honor es de él. Yo sólo uní piezas de sus estudios. Él enseña incluso la forma de cortar las hojas y de macerar en el mortero.

—Pero Snape… -el médico señaló hacia la habitación.

Hermione saludó de lejos a dos sonrientes Tonks y Remus, en el pasillo, montando guardia para que Snape no escapara.

La Gryffindor se preguntó, a la luz de las pérdidas, si este haber destacado a esos aurores para vigilar a Snape, les salvó la vida. Se dijo que nunca lo sabría.

Se enteró que el doctor Abbott había cuidado a Snape hasta que éste superó la etapa crítica. Agradecida, Hermione se despidió del médico que la recibió, y entró a la habitación del convaleciente.

Encontró con sorpresa que Snape no estaba en el lecho, por lo que se sentó en el sofá de visitas, hasta que lo oyó entrar. A su pesar, su corazón aceleró un poco.

Hermione, a la luz de la mañana clara, había imaginado el cuadro de otra manera, pero no fue así, por lo que se recargó en el sofá y miró a Snape de lado, seria, pensativa. Quizá no se trataba de pensar.

—Ha mejorado, profesor.

Snape entró sin verla y soltó una risa sarcástica:

—Con usted aquí, lo dudo.

Era él, de pie, retomando su carácter sin ninguna consideración.

 _Está fingiendo,_ pensó Hermione.

Con mala cara, Snape caminó un poco por la habitación, acomodando libros que le llevaran, más dos vasos del buró. Se le veía recuperado por completo. Y a todas luces esperaba que Hermione se marchara.

Hermione lo miraba, de lado, pensativa.

 _¿Snape me ama?_

Él dejó de consumir tiempo y girando a Hermione, se puso los puños en la cintura. Alzó una ceja y soltó con voz grave, como si fuera hora de aceptar las verdades de la vida:

—De entre todos los seres del mundo –consideró–, ¿por qué viene usted, señorita Granger? Preferiría que me visitara Filch. Usted no me traga, yo la trago menos. Créame que si usted me desprecia, yo la abomino. Déjese de tanta maldita falsedad.

Ella asintió.

—¿No recuerda que lo traje aquí?

Snape no recordaba nada.

—¿Viene por mi agradecimiento? –Snape se encogió de hombros, haciendo gesto teatral de desdén– ¡Le agradezco! ¡A usted y a sus fantoches colegas! ¿Contenta, feliz?

Hermione, observándolo, no tenía respuestas, sino preguntas.

Snape volvió a ponerse los puños en la cintura. No apartaba la mirada de los ojos de Hermione, con absoluto fastidio.

—¿En cuál idioma se lo digo, Granger? Márchese.

¿Él la amaba?

Y lo más impactante, inaudito: ¿Por qué saberlo no la incomodaba? ¿Por qué no le molestaba haberlo besado?

Ella suspiró, alzando las cejas con tristeza. No era tristeza por la exigencia de que se marchara. Era tristeza de no saber cómo decir. De no saber cómo entender. De no saber cómo preguntar. Por eso dijo a manera de reproche secreto, personal:

—No tengo nada mejor que hacer, sabe.

Aquello sonó a Snape como "me da lo mismo estar aquí."

—Eso está mejor –sonrió.

Él se sentó en un sofá, frente al de ella.

—Cree que estoy en deuda con usted por salvarme –le espetó.

Hermione denegó con la cabeza.

—No. De hecho, no quiero que me diga nada al respecto. Es un tema muy difícil de manejar por ahora.

Snape asintió.

—Es justo. De todas maneras creo que quiere la satisfacción de oír de mí, que tuvo razón al interpretar mis actos –apoyó una mano en un puño, entrecerrando un ojo en fastidio hacia la castaña-. Se equivocó en todo. Soy un traidor a Hogwarts. Pregunte a sus amigos ahí afuera –señaló con la cara hacia la puerta.

Hermione no le creía.

—No, profesor. Y Harry se está encargando de limpiar su nombre en el colegio. Se lo digo ahora.

Snape suspiró con sonrisa cansina, con gesto de quien no cree en el altruismo de nadie.

—El heroísmo la vuelve noble.

Hermione respondió con falta de entusiasmo. Con la necesidad perpetua de quien intenta hallar verdades:

—No soy heroína, profesor. Harry. Ron. Ellos son héroes. Yo velaba por ambos. Usted es un héroe.

Snape entrecruzó los dedos, analizándola.

—Esas palabras no significan nada para mí.

En una palma, Hermione apoyó una sien, observándolo abiertamente, con extraña serenidad. Repasó las facciones de Snape, que volteó a la ventana. _Merlín,_ se dijo la castaña, un poco perdida en sus sensaciones, en mirar los labios de él y revivir aquel beso, _es como si apenas lo estuviera conociendo y por otra parte lo conociera mejor que nadie._

Snape miraba hacia afuera, sin presiones, pero sin paz interior. Hermione recordó el abrazo y pensó: _Me pregunto cómo sería besarnos de nuevo._

Él volvió a mirarla.

—Mis motivos en la guerra son enteramente míos. En ningún sitio hablaré de ello. Si la enviaron a eso, deles mi mensaje.

—No imagine conspiraciones. Esos tiempos ya pasaron.

—Y no quiero saber a qué vino, Granger, pero aprovecho su visita para resolver una interrogante. Sé que me dio una versión de díctamo y estoy al tanto de cómo se usó en este hospital. Dígame, ¿de dónde sacó la fórmula?

Ella se lo dijo, sin titubeos:

—Del libro anotado por usted en su época de estudiante. No la describe, pero está ahí, a lo largo de las páginas, en piezas sueltas.

Snape soltó una risa sin ganas, de labios torcidos:

—Increíble, que don para husmear donde no la llaman –alzó un índice, en fugaz enojo-. También aprovecho para decirle, Granger: supe que usted entró a mi despacho. No quiero que conserve la creencia de que logró burlarme. Invariablemente conocí los actos de usted.

 _No lo dudo_ , pensó Hermione.

Se hizo un silencio.

—¿Todavía me odia? –soltó ella, con curiosidad.

Snape se puso un índice frente a la boca, analizándola.

—¿No lo sabe? Cuando usted era una niña marisabidilla, me exasperaba. Nada más. Pero cuando se convirtió en una señorita, también se convirtió en una prepotente. Una sobrada de sí misma. No me gustan a las personas como usted, que actúan como si fueran infalibles, cuya palabra consideran la última, que hablan como si lo supieran todo, incluso con respecto a los demás.

—¿Así me ve? –se extrañó ella, sin ofenderse- ¿Y por qué no le gustan a las personas como yo, profesor?

Él miró de lado.

—Me recuerdan al Señor Tenebroso.

Hermione quedó sin habla.

Remus asomó por la puerta, anunciando en tono amable:

—Es tiempo, Severus.

Snape asintió, sin ver a Lupin. Y con la sinceridad de quien está harto de mentir, incluso para bien, dijo a Hermione:

—A mi pesar, he de reconocer su inteligencia. Ni los peores mortífagos lograron descubrirme. Pese a ello, no le agradezco que me salvara. Usted fue donde no la llamaron, a hacer lo que no le pedí.

Ella asintió:

—Respeto lo que siente, profesor.

—Dejando de lado mis críticas personales –él dio un leve golpe al descansabrazos–, veo que usted ha madurado, por fin.

Hermione lo vio levantarse y tuvo el deseo súbito de que él no se fuera, pero no se movió del asiento.

—Bien, Granger –asintió Snape-. Deseo que ésta sea la única vez que hayamos conversado.

Fue a la puerta. Para el Ministerio, era uno de los peores cómplices de Voldemort, pese a los dichos de Harry, e iba a juicio. De entrada, a ser encarcelado. Muy probablemente con cadenas.

Hermione lo decidió y se puso de pie, girando hacia Snape.

—No, profesor –anunció-, no lo olvidaré.

Él volteó hacia ella, con extrañeza.

—¿Es una amenaza?

—Una promesa –respondió Hermione, ruborizándose imperceptiblemente.

Snape abrió los brazos, incrédulo, sin comprender nada.

—¿Por qué hace esto? -puso cara de fastidio- Olvide sus ideas altruistas, Granger, yo no soy el indicado para nada de eso.

—Usted sabe que viene una hora difícil.

Snape dio un paso de espaldas a la puerta. Al cruzarla, Tonks y Lupin lo llevarían ante el Tribunal.

—Esto terminará mal, Granger, no se busque más dolores.

—No soy yo quien ha sufrido más –respondió, melancólica.

Snape hizo otro intento. Hermione recordó sus palabras cerca del lago:

" _¡Yo no nací para estar contigo en ninguna hora!"_

—No quiero verla –le espetó él, desde el umbral.

—Discúlpeme –dijo Hermione-. Yo a usted, sí.


	4. Encadenados

Sentado en el borde de su lecho de piedra, Snape dejaba correr entre sus manos, parsimoniosamente, una negra cadena encantada.

El grillete le rodeaba el tobillo, y la cadena se empotraba en el muro con un ancho eslabón.

El largo del hierro apenas daba a Snape espacio para caminar, en su celda del área de detención del Tribunal.

Indiferente, grave, él pasaba la cadena por sus palmas… El sonido de los eslabones al enroscarse en el suelo, se repetía, monótono.

Al otro lado de la reja, apoyada la espalda en la pared, Hermione entristecida volteaba hacia el sonido metálico, con una mano en sus clavículas.

Algo en el ruido de la cadena era solitario y tal vez obsesivo. Un reflejo del carácter del prisionero. De su aspereza, del laberinto de sus pensamientos.

Laberinto que para Hermione no era intrincado. Ella, que analizaba en detalle, más que las emociones, un hecho era la prueba.

Snape había ido a salvarla, sin buscar que ella lo supiera, pues ya estaba decidido a morir cuando aquella noche en el lago.

Hermione apoyó la cabeza en el muro áspero. _Hablar,_ deseó. _Hablar para entender, qué siente él, qué siento yo…_

 _Pero es Severus Snape._ El nombre era un muro. Así, suspirando de pesar, dio unos pasos hasta dejarse ver entre los barrotes de la celda. Iba a ser imposible intentar hablar con Snape sobre la noche de Shell Cottage.

Sonó la voz grave del ex mortífago. Él no la vio llegar. Eso hizo ver a la castaña que Snape conocía el sonido de los pasos de ella.

—Yo no deseaba vivir, Granger –admitió Snape, en el eco apagado de su celda.

—Sí –respondió ella, reservada, en breve reverberación, llegando hasta la cancela–. Sé que es así, profesor.

Él detuvo el correr de la cadena al oprimirla con una palma, observando a la castaña desde el marco de sus cabellos negros.

—¿Por qué me salvó? –quiso saber, o tal vez fue un reclamo.

Ella respondió, tocando la reja:

—Yo no sabía cuál era su deseo profundo. Sólo seguí el mío.

Él asintió:

—Se basó en su intuición, pero tenía muchas más pruebas en mi contra.

—Uno hace lo que considera correcto –susurró Hermione, intentando no mostrar su consternación—. Usted. Yo.

Snape soltó la cadena, que formó un brusco montículo de eslabones. La luz de un respiradero dio en sus negros cabellos.

—Supongo que sí –comentó, resoplando de hastío.

—Ahora bien –Hermione tomó los barrotes–, si nos hace el favor de vivir, y me perdona la ofensa de haberlo salvado de una muerte sangrienta, quizá pueda usted ir al juicio donde mentirá.

Snape hizo lo que nunca: frunció el ceño, pero sonrió un poco, torcidamente. Su bufido casi fue una risa.

—Vaya, señorita Granger –susurró–. Creo que es la mayor impertinencia que he debido soportarle. La parte buena es que ya no es mi alumna.

Ella sujetó los barrotes.

—No… –susurró, casi inaudible– ¡No lo soy…!

Ella nunca notó lo que él sentía por ella. _¿Cuándo fue?_

 _No pudo ser antes del último año,_ se dijo, forzando su mente. _Debió sentir por mí poco antes del cumpleaños de Harry. ¿Por qué? Y, ¿por qué estoy aquí, sin conocer mis sentimientos, pero actuando como si los supiera?_

Snape se puso de pie.

—Hoy a las tres de la tarde me trasladarán a Azkabán –puntualizó.

—¿Cómo? –Hermione se sorprendió.

Él hizo otra sonrisa torcida, pero ésta por explicar lo elemental:

—Soy el asesino de Dumbledore, ¿recuerda? Posiblemente usted se perdió esa parte de la historia.

Ella tomó dos barrotes, uno con cada mano, y negó, tajante:

—No, no lo es.

Snape se cruzó de brazos, analizándola hasta que soltó:

—Creo me dice saberlo, para echarme en cara que es una genio de la deducción. Ahora que sabe todo, sólo debe decir que nada es sorpresa. Muy pronto dirá que soy el amante de Narcisa.

La castaña sonrió. Aquellos intentos medio extraños de Snape por aligerar un momento causaban gracia a Hermione. Y cuando él sonreía, ella deseaba que se besaran de nuevo. Ésa era la verdad.

Se escuchó un goteo, lento. Posiblemente una fuga de agua en el subterráneo.

Y él llegó hasta la reja de la celda.

Hermione no se preocupó, pero se sorprendió: estaba segura que la cadena de él no era tan larga. Dedujo que él la había modificado para darle más extensión, y sin usar la varita. O sea que podía escapar del calabozo si lo deseaba. Tal vez también de Azkabán.

Snape tomó los mismos barrotes de ella.

—No debería usted venir, Miss Granger –comentó–. Para mí es igual estar solo o acompañado.

La vio a los ojos, y bajó las manos, hasta rozar las de la castaña.

Hermione lo observó, melancólica, hasta que la piel de uno y otro se tocó, levemente.

Estuvieron unos segundos sin hablar. Y al sentirlo tan cerca, supo perfectamente que el encapuchado era él. Era la misma sensación de su proximidad. _¿Cómo logra fingir tan bien?,_ pensó la castaña. Era que Snape estaba hecho a silenciar su ser. Era tan capaz de negar sus sentires, que él mismo creía no sentir nada.

—Su visita –añadió él, la mirada entre la reja–, es igual que la de cualquiera.

Hermione respondió, viéndolo a los ojos:

—¡Deje entonces que mi presencia le dé lo mismo...!

Snape pareció pensar esa respuesta, y decir algo. En cambio giró sobre sí, y se sentó en el suelo, de espaldas a Hermione, quien de su lado de la reja hizo lo mismo.

Snape no añadió, excepto otra frase:

—Y pese a lo que Potter haya dicho de mí a los alumnos...

Ella desdeñó.

—Sólo hace referencia a la ayuda que usted le prestó, nos prestó.

Snape aventó la cadena lejos de sí, aun sujeto por el tobillo.

—… debe haber muchos en Hogwarts que no les crean… Granger, no es que usted me importe demasiado, pero puede tener problemas…

Ella se quitó motas imperceptibles de una manga.

—No sería nada nuevo.

Snape tocó el grillete en su tobillo, y comentó, pensativo:

—Hay personas a las que hice daño, soy responsable de sucesos. Siempre causaré sentimientos ambiguos. Nunca fue a propósito, pero así ocurre. Es mejor que no la perciban con simpatía hacia mí o lo que sea que experimente, Granger. La conozco. Usted emprende cruzadas, pero yo no soy un buen motivo.

Hermione se apartó un mechón de la frente:

—Si me conoce, sabe que no me asusto con nada.

Snape suspiró, apoyando la nuca en la reja.

—¿Por qué hace esto? –insistió.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—No me pregunte –miró al corredor iluminado con antorchas–. Yo misma no lo sé.

Snape volteó a un lado, pero no fue para apartarse... fue como si quisiera sentir a Hermione. Sentirla a través de la reja.

Ella lo notó, pero no pudo decir si era así, o si ella estaba admitiendo un deseo secreto.

—Su cadena no es obstáculo para usted -dijo, presintiendo que la frase lo haría apartarse.

Y así fue. Snape vio al frente, y luego a lo alto de la celda.

—Es cierto -aceptó-. Las peores, son las cadenas invisibles.

—Las de alma.

—Yo no tengo alma. Usted sí, Miss Granger.


	5. Encuentro

Pese a que Harry reveló que Snape era inocente y junto con Hermione y Ron intentó que se le liberara, el Ministerio fue inflexible. Se mantuvo al ex director en prisión preventiva en Azkabán, aunque sin cadenas a exigencia de Remus Lupin, de los prefectos del colegio y de Minerva McGonagall en nombre de los profesores.

Sin fatiga por la reclusión, Snape se presentó en el Tribunal el 6 de agosto, con gesto arrogante, y su juicio fue de los más concurridos por el público y el de mayor cobertura de prensa. Sus noticias causaron más revuelo que el proceso Malfoy. A diferencia de éstos, de quienes la sociedad conoció su papel como secreto a voces, Snape había servido como agente de Dumbledore, con tal astucia que nadie se percató. Y _nadie_ incluía al Señor Tenebroso. Aquello rodeó a Snape de fama, un héroe digno de la confianza plena de Dumbledore, incluso cargando con la infamia del deceso del entonces director. Snape no se declaró culpable como parecía que lo haría, como si el cambio en su actitud se debiera a alguna influencia de Hermione. Y conforme avanzó el juicio quedó claro que fue un elemento crucial en la derrota de Voldemort, socavándolo para que la Orden y el Trío pudieran realizar mejor su trabajo.

Sobre ese papel sorprendente testificó Harry con firmeza ante el Tribunal atestado, con voz clara y valiente. Contó lo relativo al papel de Snape como su protector desde que quedó huérfano, su percepción de cada detalle a la luz de esa revelación. Manifestó su convicción de que Snape actualmente no trataba de zafarse de nada, pues no pensó sobrevivir a la revelación que le hizo estando herido.

Fueron comparecencias donde Harry sollozó en varias ocasiones, así como la gente de Hogwarts en las gradas. Y aunque se les citó en diferentes días, Ron corroboró el testimonio de Harry, así como Hermione, quien fue llamada a finales de septiembre y durante el mes siguiente, para esclarecer puntos cruciales.

Hermione, ya como público desde las gradas, observaba a Snape con cierta congoja y además dándose cuenta que, a final de cuentas, hoy lo conocía mejor que ninguno en Hogwarts. El profesor permanecía en el banquillo de los acusados con aire ajeno a los sucesos, con aire de rebelde que no encaja en ningún lugar.

Eran días de efervescencia, cuando Ron y Harry dieron una noticia a Hermione.

Ella los oyó con atención. Los chicos se habían acogido a un acuerdo entre el Ministerio y Hogwarts, por medio del cual los alumnos que se encontraban en séptimo año durante el final de la guerra y prestaron servicio en ella, podrían graduarse con un examen especial e incorporarse al Departamento de Seguridad Mágica si lo deseaban. Los chicos le dijeron que presentarían el examen y la invitaron a unírseles.

Hermione se alegró mucho por ellos, aunque con un toque de nostalgia. Eso significaba que no los vería más en Hogwarts. Les respondió que no tomaría ese examen. Había reflexionado sobre las palabras de Snape sobre las actitudes que igualan a las personas con el Señor Tenebroso, y recapacitando sobre sus propias actitudes decidía abandonar su soberbia intelectual. Una forma era no ponerse ansiosa sobre la graduación.

Hermione los ayudó a estudiar en los días cuando no eran requeridos en el Wizengamot, y en aquellos donde ella misma no acudía al auditorio.

Los chicos aprobaron el examen especial con menciones especiales y se llevaban a cabo las deliberaciones sobre el juicio de Draco, cuando Hermione, de impermeable, los despidió en Hogsmeade una tarde lluviosa de octubre.

—Nos veremos muy pronto –le sonrió Harry, bajo el paraguas–, cuida al colegio por nosotros, y llámanos si nos necesitas.

Se despidieron en el andén solitario.

—El tiempo ha sido bueno –concluyó Harry, abrazándola con cariño–. Tuvo dolores y desafíos, pero aquí estamos. No todo es malo.

Se separaron, tomándose de una mano, frente a frente.

—Volvería a pasar por todo, si contara contigo –asintió Harry–. Tu amistad es de los mayores dones de mi vida, Herms.

Ella sonrió, enjugándose una lágrima furtiva.

—Y tú de la mía –rió– ¡Y no me hagas llorar, tonto!

Se besaron en la mejilla y Harry abordó la locomotora.

—No es que me sienta alegre –Ron, llevando gorra, se acercó a Hermione, sonriendo–, pero la verdad nunca me encantó estudiar, así que no digas a nadie que me viste irme volando.

La castaña sonrió, secándose la orilla de un ojo, con un pañuelo.

—No digas eso, Ron, tú no huyes de nada, ni de nadie. Serás un auror excelente, estaré orgullosa de ti.

Habían quedado como amigos. Aun así, la castaña lo extrañaría. Se despidió de él con un beso en la mejilla y éste abordó. Ella esperó hasta que ambos chicos, sonriendo, agitaron la mano tras la ventanilla de su cabina, en la locomotora sin más pasajeros.

Hermione experimentó una punzada de dulce dolor. Los amaba, y sabía que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de volverlos a ver.

Los echaría de menos en la Sala Común, en cada rincón del castillo. Pero entendía que cada cual seguía su vida. Y ella haría lo mismo, ayudando a la reconstrucción de Hogwarts por lo menos hasta final de año… también determinando sus sentimientos por Snape.

Hermione despidió a la locomotora roja y negra, agitando la mano hasta que la máquina se perdió en el horizonte... Volvió a Hogwarts, sola bajo la lluvia. Le pareció que el agua rebotando en las calles, hablaba en susurros sobre horizontes y despedidas.

Y Hermione enfrentó su vida en el colegio, colaborando donde se le requería.

Y las noticias continuaron.

El veredicto de la inocencia de Snape y el sobreseimiento de sus cargos se dio a finales de octubre, con el júbilo de Hogwarts, si bien dividido. El profesor nunca se deshizo del todo, de las sombras de sospecha sobre su honestidad.

El Tribunal se limitó a ofrecer una disculpa a Snape por el trato durante su juicio, y dio poco reconocimiento al papel del ex director en la guerra. Hermione, sentada al lado de Ginny, notó que eso a Snape le tenía sin cuidado, incluso viendo con frío desdén a los integrantes del Wizengamot. _Siente que no necesita nada de ellos,_ comprendió la castaña. _Nunca los vio como defensores de la justicia._

El ex mortífago pasó de ser acusado a ser testigo protegido, residiendo por seguridad en la casa Lovegood, sin vigilancia, y rindió testimonio en otros procesos judiciales, lo que tomó el siguiente mes.

Hermione volvió a visitarlo, ahora una vez a la semana por dos horas, de acuerdo con el reglamento. Snape se comportó como si aceptara con resignación, la presencia de Hermione.

—Vinieron Potter y Weasley –le comentó Snape, una tarde–. Hablamos largo rato. Espero que hayan quedado tranquilos y me dejen en paz.

Hermione sonrió dulcemente:

—Esperemos, sí.

Él la miró con desacuerdo:

—Granger, le dije eso último para que me dé la certeza de que no volverán.

—No, profesor –sonrió la chica-, no puedo darle esa certeza. Creo que usted deberá tomarse con mucha calma, el hecho de que ellos lo aprecian.

Él no respondió, pero la acidez de su conducta cambió un poco, así como lo hizo el clima. Durante la reclusión de Snape, el sol brilló, pero conforme cumplía en el Wizengamot, los cielos se encapotaron, y cayó aguanieve, y la temperatura descendió hasta ser necesario usar abrigo. La hierba se teñía de esporádica escarcha.

El último día de Snape en el Tribunal, a petición de las autoridades sanitarias de San Mungo, la jueza Marchbanks leyó una petición formulada por el médico que lo revisara, y a quien ni Snape, ni Hermione, volvieron a ver.

—La recomendación consiste en que el profesor Snape analice la manera de potenciar el díctamo mejorado -leyó la jueza, ante el pleno- y dada la participación de la alumna Hermione Granger en ese logro, se les invita a que presenten al Ministerio de manera conjunta, la versión definitiva del compuesto, para que llegada la Navidad no haya bruja ni mago con lesiones de batalla.

Snape bajó del estrado con cara desabrida y al dejar el Tribunal, delegaciones de alumnos y de profesores lo felicitaron. Dejando el bullicio, rumbo a la puerta se encontró con Hermione, de pie a un lado de la salida gris claro, llevando abrigo, guantes y gorra crochet.

—Congratulaciones, profesor –dijo ella, de pie y con las manos cruzadas por enfrente.

Él bajó un poco la velocidad, su forma de invitar a Hermione a ir a su lado. Salieron a la acera en un anonimato que les dio alivio.

Snape se tomó las manos por la espalda, y Hermione iba con él, relajada. Luego del bullicio del Tribunal, el silencio relativo de la acera alfombrada de nieve, los edificios reconstruidos y los transeúntes tranquilos, eran gratamente normales.

Pasaron cerca de un parque, donde Snape se detuvo.

Las nevadas en las Tierras Altas Mágicas se habían retrasado. Pero este 1 de diciembre, Snape miró al cielo de donde caían bastantes copos de nieve.

―Gracias por salvarme, Miss Granger –volteó hacia la Gryffindor-. He tenido tiempo para valorar su noble gesto. Debo buscar mucho en el pasado para encontrar un acto generoso hacia mí, como el suyo.

Hermione se conmovió, para sorpresa de sí misma. Y con los ojos un poco húmedos, inspiró profundo y con gesto tranquilo, le respondió:

―No tiene qué agradecerme, profesor. Me alegra haberlo hecho.

Snape pensó unos segundos y añadió, cercanos a las ramas nevadas, de las que colgaban pequeñas estalactitas:

—Le ofrezco una disculpa por cómo la llamé y la traté estos años, Granger… Espero que estas palabras sirvan. Nunca supe pedir perdón y eso sólo sirvió para arruinar vidas. No deseo cometer de nuevo ese error.

Hermione le sonrió:

—Disculpas aceptadas. Y le ofrezco mis disculpas, por lo que yo haya hecho que le doliera.

La sonrisa de ella brilló entre los copos que caían, en las luces de la calle que se encendían una a una… Y Snape pareció verla por vez primera.

Y fue una mirada un poco triste, un poco pensativa, un poco a la distancia y con matiz de sorpresa por estar junto a Hermione Granger, en la acera blanqueada de frío y de escarcha… Y aunque ella comprendió que él jamás le diría nada, pues su sentir se hallaba sepultado en el secreto, la voz de él fue la misma de aquella noche:

—No se preocupe, Hermione. Usted nunca me hizo daño.


	6. Beso por beso

En diciembre, Hogwarts fue un castillo solitario, pues Minerva adelantó las vacaciones de final de año. Y aunque autorizó que permanecieran en el colegio los alumnos que tuvieran permiso de sus padres, sabía por dónde irían los acontecimientos y lo celebró: el personal y los estudiantes decidieron pasar la temporada con sus familias. Era comprensible, pues no se podía recuperar el ritmo normal tan pronto. Debía restaurarse el equilibrio. Ésta era época de reencuentros, de sanar heridas y de recuperar la felicidad.

Casi todos los ocupantes del castillo se fueron el día 4 por la noche, luego de un convivio. El 5 de diciembre, un discreto Filch cuidaba el colegio y un apartado Hagrid descansaba en su cabaña. Se hizo más notoria la vastedad del castillo y de la nieve.

En esa quietud, Snape caminaba lentamente por los corredores al lado de Hermione, en un Hogwarts callado excepto por el sibilar del viento entre los arcos, desde donde se veía la caída de la escarcha…

Su convivencia dictada por el Ministerio para hacer más potente el díctamo mejorado, los llevaba a verse y conversar mientras caminaban.

Y aunque ninguno dijera nada sobre los sentimientos que tenía sobre el otro, algo flotaba en el aire.

Además los unía un interés, porque para Snape esto era expurgación por daños causados durante su tiempo como mortífago. También a Hermione le era conveniente, pues McGonagall y los responsables académicos determinaron que su colaboración con Snape equivaldría al examen extraordinario y podría graduarse con honores. A ella no le pareció mal.

En cuanto al díctamo, Hermione tenía claro que el experto era Snape, por lo que tomó el papel de su ayudante, pero sin perder el estilo. Snape no la tomaba como antes, sino que analizaba las palabras de la castaña y encontraba puntos de interés.

Trabajaron en la mazmorra, pues una anécdota contada por Hermione sobre su experiencia en el uso de la medicina, abrió al profesor nuevas líneas de acción.

Durante tres días prepararon formulaciones con potenciadores y concentraciones de los demás ingredientes, y al término, con Hagrid las enviaron en cantidades importantes a San Mungo.

Al día siguiente, Hermione y Snape conversaban sentados en bancas de piedra enfrentadas, en un balcón abierto del tercer piso de Hogwarts. En la orilla de la balaustrada tallada, corrían arcos agudos que sostenían el techo. La roca visible del castillo intensificaba el blanco de la nieve sobre el Bosque Prohibido.

Snape estaba sentado en la banca de espaldas al muro. Hermione estiraba las piernas en la banca de enfrente, cerca de los arcos.

―Viene la parte interesante, Granger –comentó Snape–. San Mungo reclutará voluntarios sanos a quienes explicará el estudio. Si los voluntarios aceptan seguir, se crearán grupos a los que se darán los preparados de díctamo. Una vez se compruebe que no causan daño, se investigará en otros pacientes, también voluntarios, pero enfermos o heridos. Al inicio, se trata de que alguna formulación sea al menos tan buena como el díctamo tradicional; después, tan buena como el díctamo mejorado, y de ahí, se decidirá cuál sobrepasa al díctamo mejorado.

Hermione le dio sus impresiones y al mencionar San Mungo, la conversación siguió otros derroteros. Hablaron de temas personales en forma casual, conforme el gris del día cambiaba sus tonalidades. En las palabras, en los silencios, el diálogo transcurría calmo, como nunca antes fue posible, sencillamente amable.

La nevada intensificó, pero era estimulante el aire frío que entraba por los arcos del balcón. El cielo tomó un azul grisáceo, en contraste con el plata de las montañas y su vasta neblina húmeda. En el castillo, los copos blanqueaban las partes altas, llenaban las fuentes y creaban un tapiz de escarcha en los dobles tejados y en las torres en pico.

Hermione continuó sentada en su banca, observando a Snape levantarse y mirar por los arcos, hacia la lejanía. Una distancia de nieve y de tiempo.

Él apoyó las manos en el borde plano de la baranda, tallada con hipogrifos.

―Este díctamo debe ser su mejor logro académico, Granger –admitió Snape, mostrando que había dejado atrás al sarcástico–. Aumentado, porque tener el libro tan poco tiempo y deducir de él un uso tan preciso, fue una proeza. La felicito.

Ella se encogió de hombros, amable.

―Yo sabía qué buscaba.

De espaldas a ella, Snape asintió.

―Es más que eso. Y es irónico que sea yo quien le pida no ser modesta, pero es la verdad. No dudo que algún preparado de los que enviamos funcionará como desea el Ministerio.

―Espero que sí.

―Así será, aun tomando en cuenta que usted dio la receta en San Mungo y el colegio, pero no les enseñó el conjuro _Remóveremal_ …

Snape calló en seco.

Quedó quieto, en silencio creciente, percatándose de haber cometido un error.

Sin perder el gesto sereno, Hermione asintió, con lentitud.

―En efecto, profesor –susurró.

Entrecerró los ojos, observando al inmóvil Snape con cierta melancolía.

―Tiene toda la razón, profesor –reafirmó, con voz tranquila–, aun sin enseñarles el conjuro _Remóveremala._ El que usted creó _._

Snape, por una vez en su vida no supo qué decir, ni cómo reaccionar. No atinó a voltear a verla.

Lo que nunca le sucedió con Voldemort, vino a ocurrirle con Hermione Granger.

Hermione en ningún momento le había mencionado el conjuro, tendiéndole con ello una dulce trampa.

Snape cometió un descuido.

 _No les enseñó el conjuro, Granger._

¿Cómo iba a saber él, que el díctamo funcionaba mejor con un conjuro?

¿Cómo conocía el nombre?

¿Cómo sabía que Hermione lo conocía?

Hermione no necesitaba confirmar lo sabido por ella. Pero la ofuscación de Snape fue la oportunidad.

Ella se levantó intempestivamente, yendo a él, ambos con el fondo de los arcos, la mañana fría, los copos de nieve cruzando:

―No compartí el conjuro porque no me pertenece, ni es público –completó–. Ese conjuro es suyo, profesor, y usted me lo dijo la noche que me salvó. La noche cuando supo qué me pasaba. Esa noche que el encapuchado me dijo que me amaba. _Usted, profesor Snape. Usted me confesó que me amaba._

Snape, a todas luces, no sabía cómo reaccionar. Intentó apartarse, pero no tuvo fuerzas cuando Hermione lo detuvo posándole una mano en la palma.

―¿No me dirá nada? –amable, Hermione frunció el entrecejo, buscándole la cara.

La salida de Snape resultó tan baladí que él mismo se detuvo.

―Debe funcionar... Yo…

―¿Sabe desde cuando lo sé?

Tenso, Snape bajó la mirada, contrariado:

―Granger…

Ella insistió, delatándolo ante sí mismo:

―¿Sabe desde cuándo sé que me ama?

―¡Granger, no…! –susurró con cierta calidez.

Apartó su mano y se puso frente a ella... No podía irse, no quería o no sabía o tal vez la tarde helada hizo más fuerte el calor de sus sentimientos.

Ella negó con la cabeza, intensa.

―Sería imposible en el pasado, es cierto. En el hoy, no he dejado de pensar en lo que hicimos –admitió–. Y usted tampoco, profesor, ¡míreme! –alzó la voz, melancólica, inflexible.

Los ojos de Snape eran tristes, reveladores, conmocionados, seguramente avergonzados y sin duda arrepentidos. Pero no logró ocultar el fuego al ver a la Gryffindor. Eran brasas que silenciara en el presente, posando sus ojos en la muerte futura.

Pero la necesidad de ocultar se le disolvía. Habría sido vano, absurdo, pues se delató en un descuido y estaba indefenso ante la chica. Era inútil insistir en lo contrario. Snape giró como yéndose, pero volvió, atravesado de tensión, haciéndose pasos atrás, hasta quedar en la relativa sombra de una columna.

―¿Sabe lo que me ha costado callar? –susurró en reproche.

Hermione asintió, alzando los brazos.

―Ahora lo sé, ahora lo veo tratando de callar inútilmente.

Snape se exasperó. Miró hacia afuera, luego se hizo el cabello atrás con ambas manos y adelantó la cara en desafío:

―¡No estoy hecho para esto! ¡No estoy hecho para sentir esto y menos para decirlo! –se alteró más, al no entender cómo pudo Hermione, saber– ¿Por qué debe inmiscuirse en todo? ¡Ese afán suyo de meterse en lo que no le importa!

La chica asintió ante el temporal.

―Se defiende, sabía que no reaccionaría bien, pero eso no cambia nada.

Snape pareció no oír, de tan acorralado que estaba. Y su inicial desconcierto se volvió su ser habitual, al entender cómo ella sabía.

―Y ahora me lo viene a decir, en mi cara... Fue en el hospital, ¿verdad? Debí hablar en delirio, lo sabe gracias a que me escuchó en un momento de debilidad. Me ha avergonzado. ¡Nunca se lo perdonaré! –tronó–. ¿Me oye?

Hermione reaccionó con energía súbita, indignada por la acusación falaz.

― _¿Qué es lo que no va a perdonarme?_ –alzó la voz.

Lo miró con ira de ojos húmedos. Eran muchos días de un sentir creciente.

―¿Qué no va a perdonarme, profesor Snape? –susurró, firme– ¡Dígalo!

La nevada aumentó junto con el viento. Hermione acortó el espacio entre ambos, rápida, hasta quedar a dos pasos de él.

―"Déjese de tanta maldita falsedad", me pidió en San Mungo –insistió ella, con determinación–. Me lo dijo en sus escenificaciones cada vez que me ordenó marchar, cuando se le veía el deseo de que no me fuera.

Snape no tenía a dónde escapar y Hermione no tenía lugar a dónde ir.

―Si usted se permite callar, yo me permito hablar –afirmó la castaña–. Me doy cuenta de todo. Yo lo vi fingir que no me amaba. Y le respondo entonces: está bien. Concedido. Me dejo de malditas falsedades.

Se le acercó tanto que Snape la detuvo de los brazos, pero ese contacto sin caretas los sacudió. Hermione sintió su propio estremecimiento y el vibrar de Snape ante el contacto.

―¿Ve rechazo en mí? ¿Usted me rechaza ahora? –preguntó ella– Yo he estado estos meses pensando que no siento nada, que siento poco, engañándome con que no entiendo lo que pasa en mi corazón, cuando una y otra vez, día tras día, vuelvo a usted.

―Basta, Granger –cortó él, con voz grave.

… e intentaba apartarla, pero la presión de sus manos era muy semejante al deseo de retenerla. De abrazarla. Hermione notó que él le miraba los labios:

―Usted intenta creer que tampoco lo entiende –añadió ella–. Mentira. Ambos lo entendemos. Ahora usted déjese de tanta maldita falsedad, profesor Snape.

Él la atrajo hacia sí con ambas manos, hasta que el frío cambió a la calidez de sus cuerpos rozándose. Y contrariado, fiero, pero acariciante, le dijo cerca de los labios, con el telón de la nevada:

― _Granger, ¡n_ _unca le perdonaré que sepa que la amo…!_

Todavía con el contacto de Snape en sus brazos, Hermione lo observó a los ojos, con leve sonrisa, con brillo de satisfacción en la mirada. Por un segundo volvió a ser la Sabelotodo con su deseo de tener siempre la razón, pero esta vez no era insufrible, sino una mujer joven.

Melancólica, lo tomó a su vez de los brazos y le susurró:

―Y yo no le perdono que me robara el corazón…

Hicieron un vaivén a la boca del otro.

Snape se inclinó hacia ella para besarla, pero en el último segundo se apartó, aprovechando el impulso del deseo para dar marcha atrás.

Con fría ira, señaló el pasillo.

―Granger, ¡váyase! Firmaré sus papeles de graduación con gusto. ¡Con tal que aborde la locomotora y se marche de mi vida! Usted sabe por un abuso de confianza –se exasperó–. ¡La detesto! ¡No me importa que malditos haga con eso!

La mirada de Hermione se inflamó.

―Y, ¿qué piensa de mí, cree que soy alguien a quien usted se permite amar? ¿Que no tengo nada por decir? Soy una Gryffindor, ¿sabe?

Hermione lo tomó del cabello y lo besó en los labios a la fuerza.

A Snape se le escapó un jadeo. Hermione se apretó contra él, besándolo. Fue el beso que tenía deseos de darle.

Y de un movimiento lo empujó, retadora.

Hermione se giró al pasillo, encarando a Snape antes de alejarse por el corredor:

―Ahora ya lo sabes. Yo también te amo. ¡A ver qué malditos haces con eso!


	7. Deseos en el Jardín Secreto

Encendida, exasperada, Hermione subió rápido a la Torre de Gryffindor, y usando la varita abrió su armario, de donde sacó flotando un vestido blanco, que depositó en la cama.

Esperando que Snape tuviera material para pensar por besarlo en el balcón, la castaña observó la elegante prenda blanca, en el silencio del dormitorio.

Era un ajuar especial. Cuando fue a Londres con Ron y Harry para restaurar la memoria de sus padres, el remordimiento y el recuerdo de la pérdida la llevó a comprar aquella ropa en la tienda Mirror Mirror, de Park Road, como conjuro personal de tiempos mejores.

El largo vestido blanco estaba sin estrenar. De escote discreto, mangas cortas, lazo a la cintura, había sido su prometerse ir a la fiesta de final de año, donde la pasaría bien, como en los viejos tiempos, con las chicas de Casa, más Ron y Harry.

Pero los muchachos estaban lejos, a punto de empezar como aurores; Luna presentó el examen especial y se marchó de Hogwarts; antiguas oponentes como Pansy no volverían en enero, sin graduarse, odiando al colegio... No, los viejos tiempos no volverían, ni para mal, ni para bien. La vida los llevaba por otros caminos.

Y tal vez, Snape continuaría siendo Snape.

La castaña tuvo temor indefinible y prefirió no esperar a ser feliz mañana.

Se duchó y probó el vestido, con los zapatos nuevos que le hacían juego... Caminó por el dormitorio, recordando los pasos con que se entraba al salón, oyendo el viento nevado que acariciaba su ventana, trayéndole ecos de los primeros acordes del baile.

Se miró al espejo, recordando… El abrazo fugaz que dio a Snape entre las luciérnagas y el beso efímero que le dio aquel hombre complicado, no eran respuestas, sino preguntas. ¿Era ella una mujer demasiado joven y por ello no sabía? ¿Era una joven demasiado mayor y por ello no creía? Mas si nada era una certeza, ¿por qué el amor tocaba a su puerta?

Frente al espejo se soltó el cabello, agitando la cabeza para darle forma, y pasando los dedos por sus rizos sedosos.

Había cambiado, sin apenas darse cuenta. Ya no era una niña, y así como muchos otros terminarían su paso por Hogwarts, ella llegaría al final de su senda en el colegio, como una mujer joven. Una que, enamorada sin saber cómo, hoy se probaba el vestido de un ensueño.

Los copos golpearon contra su ventana, en llamado de las aspiraciones que sonaron su primer día en Hogwarts. La castaña se probaba el vestido para mantener esas promesas.Para recorrer el camino hasta el final, aunque fuera sola.

 _Snape, ¿desea ser el de siempre?_ , pensó. _Que lo sea. Si se libró de la muerte para ser el mismo de antes, es su decisión. No me debe nada. No me debe ninguna explicación._

La tela del vestido estaba encantada, por lo que no necesitaba mayor abrigo. Por ello la chica fue a la ventana y la abrió de par en par, dejando entrar la nublada luz del día, al viento y al ocasional rocío.

Se apartó un mechón de la cara, contemplando la nevada languidez de Hogwarts.

En contraste con lo reconstruido, el Patio del Viaducto y el puente continuaban derrumbados. Era difícil erradicar las artes oscuras usadas contra ellos y volver a darles forma, pero se lograría. Estos días eran un paréntesis.

Desde afuera, abajo, podría haberse visto, bajo el pico de la Torre de Gryffindor, en la ventana abierta, a Hermione pensativa, de vestido y rizos sueltos, cruzada de copos de nieve.

La vida seguía, pero la vida nunca se había detenido, y ella estaba ahí, en la desolación, con su vestido blanco, en nombre de quienes creían en el ensueño.

Deseó salir, reconfortarse al llevar el ajuar, por lo que bajó de la torre, caminó por silenciosos pasillos de nieve acumulada en sus vitrales, cruzó el arco del librero y recorrió el vasto corredor de ecos húmedos.

Se abrió el portón y Hermione salió al Jardín Secreto.

Calles arboladas, nevadas, la recibieron. Se sentía cómoda, pues gracias al vestido, el frío era para ella menos que una brisa, y usó un _impervius_ para protegerse del rocío.

El sitio le era querido. Hogwarts había pasado por mil vicisitudes, pero el Jardín Secreto permaneció intacto. Olvidado o rebasado por los acontecimientos, el vergel conservaba cada pasillo de árboles, cada laberinto de muros verdosos, todas sus flores coloridas, los arcos, estatuas y quioscos.

Era asomar al pasado, a un vestigio asombrosamente conservado, que no debía estar ahí. Ningún hechizo amigo ni enemigo cayó en él, y así permanecía como siempre se le conoció, y despertado la admiración de quienes al volver lograda la paz, lo hallaron como en su primer año de colegio, fueran alumnos o profesores.

Descubrir intacto el Jardín Secreto pareció un buen augurio, fue como la promesa cumplida de que el corazón de la magia continuaba a salvo, y con él, el corazón de cada uno de quienes pertenecían al castillo.

Lámparas flotantes se encendieron a lo largo de las callejuelas arboladas, bañadas de escarcha, entre los que un abalorio de nieve descendía, sesgado, sobre la hierba.

Hermione paseó entre las enramadas, silenciosa en su vestido blanco… A la luz de las lámparas flotantes paseó por callejuelas de acacias, gardenias y orquídeas salpicadas de nieve.

La brisa de copos revoloteó, extendiéndose en cortina larga que se descorrió y que al pasar frente a Hermione mostró huecos, en velo que abría su tejido.

Y del otro lado no estaba la tarde, sino una mañana de sol opaco tras el manto de nubes delgadas, y una alfombra de hielo sobre un patio.

Un chico con bufanda de Slytherin la rebasó.

Él cargaba libros, y corría un poco inclinado, como si fuera presa de la ira, del rencor. Pero la castaña percibió un espíritu noble, herido, en cierto modo ajeno al colegio, más adecuado para cañadas de tilos de sombra, donde resonaban susurros de conjuros sombríos.

Y ese estudiante deseaba ir allá. Por eso poco a poco se apartaba de todos, pues también lo empujaban añejas heridas y sentimientos profundos que no alcanzaba a formular.

Ella supo quién era él y cómo era: hosco, reservado, talentoso y deseoso de saber, de hallar en la vida un significado por encima de lo común. Una magia por encima de la magia. Anhelando el contacto y, al mismo tiempo, sin permitir que nadie se le acercara.

El chico siguió caminando, pero percibió que lo miraban y volteó hacia Hermione, apenas mostrando los ojos sobre un hombro, observándola con extrañeza, y conforme se alejó, se diluyó, en unos pasos se evaporó y en su lugar, en un pasillo de árboles, quedó un hombre de pie.

Era Snape.

—¿Me seguiste? –le preguntó ella, deteniéndose.

—No exactamente –respondió él–. Te busqué al poco rato que te fuiste y sobrevolando, te hallé aquí.

Se tuteaban. Era inútil hablarse como alumna y profesor. Llevaban rato sin serlo.

Él se le acercó, deteniéndose a unos pasos.

—He buscado saberes metafísicos, magias en ocasos de fuego –le dijo Snape en el viento nevado–. Y hoy no sé si he sabido algo, alguna vez.

Hermione sintió que retomaban la conversación verdadera, y compartió:

—Y yo he buscado saber, sin saber si busqué en el sitio adecuado. Tu búsqueda, ¿fue prolongada?

Snape asintió, serio, pero su mirada no era hostil.

—Mucho –confirmó él–. No siempre busqué en los mejores lugares. Y al principio creí que encontraba, pero después entendí la mentira. Hoy la Marca en mi antebrazo está fría y muda. Sus ecos están muertos. No importa. Siempre habrá alguien que se encargue de recordarme lo que fui.

El céfiro de cristales de nieve, soplaba lento.

—Yo no recuerdo eso, pero recuerdo que tú eras el encapuchado. Lo sé, pero necesito oírlo de ti.

Snape recorrió con la mirada, las facciones de Hermione. Como quien no encuentra sentido en escapar.

—Sí, era yo. ¿Por qué? Yo he llegado al punto de mi vida donde no sé lo que creía saber –le respondió-. Había renunciado a todo sueño, por lo que no sé cuándo fue el primer día en que pensé en ti, de otra manera. Cuando ustedes dejaron Hogwarts, me sorprendió un hueco por dentro. Me fue inexplicable, pero intenso. Y supe mi sentir.

Ella le tomó una mano, que él estrechó.

—¿No pensaste decírmelo? -preguntó ella.

Él denegó con la cabeza, con viveza, respondiendo en voz baja:

—¡No podía decírtelo! ¡Y no me quedaría para decir nada, no a ti, menos a nadie!

—¿Qué podremos decir ahora?

Snape no esperó, no hizo preámbulo.

Se inclinó hacia Hermione y separó los labios de ella con los suyos.

Hermione cerró los ojos por el contacto con los labios de Snape, dándose un beso.

—Ahora, ¡ya lo sabes! –susurró cerca de la boca de Hermione, con gesto cruel.

Hermione lo tenía, lo sabía, lo deseaba, y a la vez, la intensidad de sus emociones la asustó repentinamente.

Cuando lo tuvo, su emoción fue tan grande que no supo qué hacer.

Ruborizada, arrebatada, parpadeó lento, como sustrayéndose a un encantamiento, con los labios entreabiertos y el gesto un poco doloroso.

—¡Yo…! –se le cortó el aliento.

Hermione tomó su falda y elevándola a la altura de sus rodillas, giró inclinándose un poco y corrió, alejándose de Snape.

Él la llamó, pero ella no respondió... Hermione corrió, rápida, huyendo sin saber a dónde iría, entre pétalos arrancados por el viento, huyendo del beso que deseaba, huyendo de sí misma, de sus deseos nuevos y formidables.

Hermione corrió por el Jardín Secreto, vestida de blanco en el vuelo de cristales de nieve, corrió entre muros verdes escarchados, tomando la orilla del vestido corrió dejando atrás fuentes de agua congelada, huyendo del amor en el manto del rocío, por entre arcos oscuros tallados con pegasos, en tiempos medievales.

Hermione era un hada blanca en nevado Jardín Secreto, donde vio sombras, deseando y temiendo que fueran Snape, y girando sobre sus pies continuó, veloz, contra el fondo de árboles abrazados de blanco y las cálidas lámparas flotantes.

Miró arriba, expectante, con labios entreabiertos, no en un jardín sin tiempo, sino entre relojes de sol en la nieve: contra el cielo gris claro revoloteó una bruma de complejas alas, mitad cuervo, mitad presagio, del oscuro brujo que lanzaba sombras sobre las almas. El vuelo del oscuro mago que la amaba.

El mago que la amó sin que ella lo supiera.

Y ahora que ella lo sabía, se sentía deslumbrada por el fuego de diciembre.

Se detuvo entre paredes de hojas salpicadas de nevisca, cerca de una fuente de piedra.

Una bruma negra se condensó frente a ella, y semejó al encapuchado, era la misma silueta, pero enfrente apareció el Slytherin en su atuendo negro.

—No quiero huir más –le dijo Snape–. No de ti.

Snape dio un paso firme, y la abrazó, asediándola con la mirada.

Rodeada por la cintura, con las manos todavía en las orillas del vestido, la castaña apartó los labios, con las mejillas encendidas.

Él la tomó suavemente del mentón, atrayendo los labios de ella, hacía sí.

Se miraron a los ojos, sin reservarse nada, rodeados de copos blancos en la hierba fresca, en los rosedales, en las copas de piedra llenas de rosas y en los sauces frondosos.

—No puedo… –susurró ella– Es que no puedo negarme… –negó con la cabeza, al borde del beso, del llanto– ¿Por qué no puedo negarme contigo?

Abrazándola, Snape la besó en la boca.

Hermione lo abrazó a su vez, y la fuerza al estrecharse, y la fuerza del beso, los hizo girar sobre la nieve.


	8. Noche mágica

Besándose con fuerza, el abrazo hizo a Hermione y a Snape, girar de pie sobre la alfombra de nieve.

La nevisca se desgranaba a su alrededor, reluciente bajo las luces taciturnas de las lámparas flotantes, al acariciarse el uno al otro, estrechamente.

Se besaban al término de las incertidumbres, de sus aproximaciones en el claroscuro.

Finalizaron el beso con otro en los labios, y continuaron abrazados. Snape contempló las facciones de la castaña, a la luz de una lámpara cercana, rodeada por un halo.

La sonrisa de Hermione se hizo conmovida, y en sus labios apareció una nueva expresión, de emoción y de naciente pasión, cruzados por feliz melancolía.

—¡Me gusta que seas tú…! –ella le susurró.

Snape le acarició el mentón, con dos dedos. Hermione adelantó un poco el rostro, sonriéndole.

—¡Te he recordado tanto desde esa noche...! -exclamó él.

Snape le acarició los rizos, recordando sus emociones.

—Hermione, fue… Yo estaba al tanto de la mayoría de los pasos que ustedes daban. Y por supuesto me enteré que los tenían en la Mansion Malfoy. Lo supe por Bellatrix, pues ella nunca se dio cuenta de las veces que leí sus pensamientos. Me las arreglé para que el elfo Dobby hiciera el intento de rescatarlos. Lamento mucho lo que sucedió.

El leve viento hizo revolotear la escarcha.

—Aún me remordía ese suceso, cuando percibí que algo te ocurría. Y yo sabía qué era. La medicina mágica borra esa partícula invisible que queda como resto del ataque con Artes Oscuras. Pero tú no tenías esa medicina. Y no me preocupó tanto la misión, como el daño que sufrirías.

Hermione lo besó.

—Y fuiste a verme.

Él asintió.

—Y fui a verte. No podía dejarte así.

"Te apliqué el conjuro prácticamente por sorpresa. _Remóveremala_ materializa la partícula invisible creada por el ataque oscuro, extrayéndola del cuerpo y disolviéndola.

—Ese conjuro es tu creación, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo se te ocurrió?

—Se me ocurrió cuando los hicieron prisioneros.

Hermione lo tomó de una mano, sonriéndole, llevándolo a caminar con ella.

En los árboles plateados y las lámparas entre los árboles, la noche se encendió de luciérnagas.

Hermione sonrió un poco, pensando en voz alta.

—Un beso breve…

—Muy breve –asintió él-. Aun así no me lamentaba. Fue mucho más de lo que alguna vez pude imaginar.

—¿Pensabas hacerlo, al verme?

—No. Fue más fuerte que yo.

—¿Qué hiciste después de buscarme esa noche?

Contemplaron las callejuelas arboladas y níveas, las estatuas escarchadas, los macizos de flores inmunes al invierno, el velo de copos de nieve, en descenso.

Hermione imaginó el cuadro, escuchando a Snape… siguiendo sus palabras, lo vio reaparecer en lo profundo del bosque, más allá del lago... Lo vio andar por los páramos silenciosos, encontrar una mansión abandonada, permanecer en ella hasta que viento y nubes trajeron lluvia. Lo vio permitiéndose jugar con la idea de imaginar que eran otras las circunstancias.

Snape experimentó la satisfacción de pensar en otra vida. Y en los recodos de esa soledad revivió el contacto de los labios de Granger en los suyos, un segundo solamente. Y después se marchó. No esperaba nada.

—Lo que más recordé en los días que vinieron -comentó él-, aun en la tribulación, extrañamente no fue tanto el beso, sino tu gesto al decirme que me acercara a ti, que esperara... No pensé que una caricia escapada de mis manos me dejara una huella.

Ella le estrechó la mano.

—Olvida eso. Pero no más secretos –le dijo ella, afirmando–. No más secretos, cariño.

Snape pareció deleitarse en el contacto, en lo que transmitían las manos de Hermione.

—No. Ninguno más –le aseguró él.

Se abrazaron más estrechamente. La luz cálida de la lámpara alegró los copos en vuelo y delineó las facciones de la castaña.

—Me gusta cómo me miras –le dijo ella, asintiendo y mirándole los labios.

Dejó pasar la vista por los rasgos firmes de él y su cabello oscuro.

—Me gusta poder mirarte –susurró Snape.

Luciérnagas revolotearon, atravesando los lentos copos de nieve, en visibles perlas cálidas, desplazándose por la calle arbolada.

—¡Es como esa noche! –sonrió Hermione, admirando el revoloteo de los brillos– ¿Tú las atrajiste?

Snape llegó con ella.

—No las atraje yo, no. Ellas llegan solas. Significan un buen augurio.

—Me gustan –ella le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo.

Snape entrecerró los ojos, sonriendo levemente, complacido por el gesto de Hermione.

Las luciérnagas se dispersaron por los árboles.

Caminaron por las avenidas del Jardín Secreto y los resplandores en los árboles de hojas plateadas, escuchando el batir de las ramas, pasando junto a bancas solitarias, algunas fuentes, arcos iluminados por las lámparas flotantes.

—El misterio de diciembre –susurró ella.

—Todo es un misterio –comentó el.

Hermione volteó a Snape y corrió hacia él, quien la abrazó, besándose de nuevo.


	9. Sueños en la nieve

Las autoridades de San Mungo concluyeron que la versión última del díctamo mejorado era la mejor de las estudiadas y también la más potente. Con eso más el conjuro _Remóveremala_ que Snape enseñó a los médicos, volviéndolo digno de admiración, los heridos en la guerra estaban sanos en la mañana del 24 de diciembre.

La castaña, que nunca olvidó su solidaridad con los desposeídos, tomando en cuenta su propio papel en el logro del díctamo mejorado, estableció como requisito que éste se produjera en un laboratorio especial, donde trabajaran elfos que recibieran retribución por ello. Schacklebolt, Ministro en funciones gracias al nombramiento logrado por sus méritos previos, sumados en los juicios concluidos sin engañifas y este apoyo a la medicina, cumplió el interés de la Gryffindor.

Por la tarde, Hermione recibió en Hogwarts su certificado de graduación, lo que celebró con Snape en el aula de DCAO leyendo las cartas enviadas a ambos por parte Ron y de Harry, para después abrir los regalos que les enviaron desde el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, donde se desempeñaban como aurores.

Con curiosidad, Snape revisó los libros que le obsequiaron los chicos y consideró las cartas, no sin asombro:

—Potter desea que mi ejemplar del libro se imprima como una versión anotada, que ayude a los alumnos con problemas en mi materia. Es decir, que se vuelva un libro de texto en Hogwarts.

Hermione asintió:

—¡Gran idea! ¡Deberías aceptar, ayudará muchísimo!

Snape asintió.

—Si ayudó tanto a Potter, que nunca fue una eminencia, debe ser bueno. Lo pensaré, creo que voy a aceptar. Y, Hermione...

—Dime -ella le sonrió, desplegando una bufanda de sus regalos.

—Celebremos esta noche -le propuso él.

A Hermione le pareció excelente idea, y en tanto él acondicionaba el colegio, ella fue de nuevo a Londres. Consideró que la fiesta ameritaba no sólo lucir algunas joyas, sino un vestido nuevo.

 _Es mucho lujo,_ pensó, viéndose al espejo en Mirror Mirror, _pero me lo he ganado. Y además es una cita con Snape._

Pasó por casa de sus padres, a los que felicitó y con los que pasó la tarde, conversando animada y feliz, entregándoles regalos, para volver a Hogwarts cuando caía la noche.

Hermione encontró que Snape hermoseó el castillo con teas, banderolas y macizos de flores, desde la bajada de la Torre de Gryffindor, hasta el Gran Salón.

Al trasponer la puerta del Gran Salón, llevando un vestido de brocado, con aretes y collar, más discreto maquillaje, a la castaña le encantó encontrar los doce árboles de Navidad, luciendo llenos de color en el recinto animado con los fuegos y con las banderas colgantes de las cuatro casas.

Snape llegó con traje nuevo, y obsequió un ramo de rosas a la Gryffindor, junto con un ejemplar antiguo de _Los Cuentos de_ _Beedle el Bardo._

—Me gusta esto, Hermione -le dijo Snape-. Darte un regalo, y tu sonrisa.

Ella le obsequió una copa con el escudo de Slytherin.

Se desearon Feliz Navidad, con un beso.

La celebración de ambos fue animada, y compartieron la cena en una mesa al centro del salón.

—Me apena no haber invitado a Hagrid, ni a Filch -comentó Hermione.

Snape le dijo:

—Yo los invité -al constatar la reacción de ella, sonrió de lado-. Sí, no dudo que saberlo te pasme, pero, ¿sabes que ambos tenían citas en Hogsmeade?

—¿Han encontrado el amor? -pregunto ella, asombrada.

—Si lo encontré yo -afirmó él-, todo mundo puede.

—¿Y te gusta? -quiso saber ella.

Los ojos de Snape fueron elocuentes.

En la madrugada, caminaron de la mano por algunos pasillos del séptimo piso, acompañados por la escarcha serena, por el viento que agitaba las ramas salpicadas de nieve. El cabello de Hermione se removía por tenues soplos de viento, su sonrisa se iluminaba por los resplandores de los árboles.

Snape nada decía, pero le apretaba suavemente la mano.

A través de los vitrales cruzó la luz de la noche, encendiendo el descenso de los copos de nieve.

—El tiempo se acaba –consideró Hermione, pensativa–. Los dorados sueños de la infancia se vuelven las verdades de la madurez.

—Mas nunca se debe perder el Oro –comentó él-. Siempre se debe tener un lugar para soñar.

Los pasos de ambos sonaban en el corredor de piedra.

—Esto ha sido grande -opinó Hermione, luego de un largo silencio-, este mundo de "lo incorrecto", donde estamos.

La idea tocó especialmente a Snape, quien asintió:

—Oh, sí. Lo que no es correcto es especialmente interesante. Lo que sale de la norma es ese punto álgido, donde descubres si eres capaz de soñar.

Bajo un arco, de cara a uno de los patios, oscuro excepto por las teas a intervalos en los muros, observaron una estrella fugaz, brillante, cerca de la Luna.

—¿Nos veremos el nuevo año? -le preguntó Hermione.

—Tenlo por seguro -asintió Snape-. Pero, ¿dónde nos veremos el nuevo año?

Hermione se alejó dos pasos y giró sobre sí, varias veces, haciendo aletear un poco su falda en vals de nieve aterciopelada, tan clara como las estrellas en el cielo, sonriendo a Snape:

—¡Te veré en los sueños! ¡Te veré donde nadie cree! ¡En lo que no suponen! ¡En lo imposible!

Snape asintió.

—Ahí será -afirmó él-. En cada sitio donde hemos estado. En ellos nos veremos.

Hermione fue a él y abrazándose, se fundieron en un beso.

Y el resplandor creciente de los copos de nieve se unió al de los árboles navideños, envolviendo al Gran Salón, envolviendo a las teas en el corredor, iluminando el beso de Hermione y de Snape, que se fundieron con la nevada, en resplandor cálido... el resplandor de un tiempo secreto, en el plata del sentimiento, de un diciembre íntimo.

Fin


End file.
